Serbia (v.1: epsilonlessthan)
Mihailo Marić (Serbia) is the human reincarnation of the 'Republic of Serbia' and the new head of Liberty University's Mathematics and Statistics department. Standing at a fairly sizeable six foot (six foot two to three including the hair) with an impressive air of eccentricity about him, he's fairly difficult to miss and far less liable to be forgotten after one experiences the professor's infamously long 'life lectures'. Background Before Liberty: *Text In Liberty: *Text Personality Here Relationships Family: *Novak Marić (Father) *Jasna Marić (Mother) *'Slobodan Marić (Older brother, NPC): '''Is Mihailo's older brother by three years, the eternal pain in his ass. Imagine a bear. Now imagine that bear can talk. Furthermore, picture, if you will, that bear affirming that he will end you if you ever cross his relatives. Add a marked adoration for chemistry, shake (but don't stir) and opa! Slobodan is also a pharmacist and enjoys taking long walks through the poppy fields. He's the one who taught Mihailo how to wield fire arms. *'Nikola Marić (Younger brother, NPC):' Is the center of Mihailo's universe, the sun around which planet Mihailo revolves around. Since Nikola's birth, Mihailo was enamored and fascinated by the brother thirteen years his junior, boasting of his accomplishments just as often as their parents (he still does this and it's perhaps even ''more frequent than what his mother and father do). Nikola is as brilliant as his brother, less prone to abstract thought and more physical than his academia engrossed counterpart, physically smaller and more well-kept (his hair is close cropped and actually tameable). Much to Mihailo's chagrin, the love that manifested in Nikola's late childhood for tennis grew into an obsession rivaling Miha's for mathematics. He believes his little brother has all the opportunity in the world to do something great (with his stellar knowledge of physics) but worries Nikola's entry into the sports profession will diminish that potential. They have spoken regularly via webcam since Mihailo's departure for the Americas in 2005. Nikola sports a small crush on 'sister' and family friend Nicoleta. *Branko Marić (Grandfather): *[[Romania (v.1: 5minutetheft)|'Nicoleta Roșu (Romania)']]: Mihailo's sora mea (or 'sister'), only she and Nikola bear the right to call him 'Miha'. She isn't biologically related but having known her since a younger age that particularity often goes forgotten. Their meeting would appear fairly innocuous: a child is lost, and a more responsible one helps guide the poor soul back to their family. Fairly predictable, or it would have been if the one who had been lost hadn't been a teenaged Mihailo returned to his vacationing relatives by a little romanian girl. The families held a large dinner together to celebrate and since then, have been inseperable. He most often refers to her as 'Nico' and adores her rambunctious, outgoing nature. He just wishes she would do something with that ambitiousness that isn't illegal. And oh- by the by- if you're a prospective suitor: Please to be preparing for the interogation of your life. Friends: *[[Russia (v.1: das-vedanya)|'Ivan Braginski (Russia)']]: Was Mihailo's therapist. Several years ago, the Serb had suffered through a period of intense, near suicidal depression. Desperate, word of mouth brought him to the neighboring city of Liberty to seek out an appointment with Doctor Braginski (an, at the time, fairly new practitioner). This decision ended up yeilding shockingly positive results which lead Mihailo to regularly commute the several hour drive to Ivan's office up until his transfer to a city on the opposite coast. Unfortunate, as the pair were beginning to forge a tentative but pleasant friendship. Mihailo could be considered one of Ivan's most successful patients. *[[Moldova (v.1: amar dulce vin)|'Ion Sollomovici (Moldova):']] Is currently one of many students subjected to Mihailo's periodic bouts of madness (ie: teaching). Though impressed by Ion's aptitude for the field, he's less than intimidated by the boy's prickly, sardonic, vindictive nature. Where most see a pretty face with its complimentary polite facade, Mihailo sees a tower of great (mathematic) potential he strongly desires to nurture. The most difficult variable to account for in the Sollomovici theorum, at present, is the Obsessive Compulsiveness. For some mysterious reason unbeknownst to mankind, the Professor doesn't appear to care that his apartment is under a slow, thorough invasion by his charge- provided his National Geographic remain intact. Enemies: *Ahmet Zogolli: Albanian family friend turned enemy Love Interests: *Mathematics Fun Facts *Mihailo was born with a full head of hair. To this day, he has never used any variety of gel, cream or product to give his mane its wildness. Combs and brushes appear to be mysteriously ineffective. *Not necessarily a kleptomaniac, as a young boy he did make the rounds with his gypsie friends swiping spare parts and old equipment from neighbors and vendors' stalls in town. He still has some of the things he's built from back then and he'll gladly tell you all about the ideas behind them. Just... not the pilfering. *He's entered food eating contests before and done quite well. His favorites? Watermelon and pies. Weapon of choice? The Serbian gulp/bite (when he says 'can I have a bite' or a 'sip', you should expect to lose at least a quarter of the offered item) *He named the goats they kept on the farm. Petrović, Einstein and Mileva, and Stepanović. Einstein and Mileva were married, you see. *Being relatively unafraid of most things like pain, death and arachnids, Mihailo was the type of kid to keep spiders in jars then release the hoard into his room at night so he could wake every morning to their webs. He liked to dab them with various non-toxic liquids to see if there would be an effect on what they spun. The results were astounding. Category:Eastern Europe Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Currently Played Category:LU Staff